The Phoenix Music Show
by Jameson The Phoenix Owl
Summary: If you want to Joins OC The Music, Welcome!
1. The Phoenix Music Show Debut

**Hello Everyone, And Welcome To My First Show Call..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **The Phoenix Music Show, That right everyone, it your best Music ever, you Can put Review in there every thing you want, choose your Music and get this start, Are You Ready To Rock!**

 **See you In The Next Chapter and put Review and Choose The Music You want!**


	2. Metallica-Sad But True

**Chapter 2 Sad But True.**

Jameson: I want you to Please Welcome My Best Friends Tomadahawk.

*Tomada came and give a hug for Jameson*

Tomada: Thank you Jameson, Now I'm going to sing call Sad But True for my Girlfriends Sorrel.

Jameson: Go for it, and see what you got!

Tomada going to start to sing!

 **(Metallica-Sad But True Start Play)**

Hey (hey)  
I'm your life  
I'm the one who takes you there  
Hey (hey)  
I'm your life  
I'm the one who cares  
They (they)  
They betray  
I'm your only true friend now  
They (they)  
They'll betray  
I'm forever there

I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
Sad but true  
I'm your dream, mind astray  
I'm your eyes while you're away  
I'm your pain while you repay  
You know it's sad but true  
Sad but true  
You (you)  
You're my mask  
You're my cover, my shelter  
You (you)  
You're my mask  
You're the one who's blamed  
Do (do)  
Do my work  
Do my dirty work, scapegoat  
Do (do)  
Do my deeds  
For you're the one who's shamed  
I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
Sad but true

I'm your dream, mind astray  
I'm your eyes while you're away  
I'm your pain while you repay  
You know it's sad but true  
Sad but true

I'm your dream  
I'm your eyes  
I'm your pain  
I'm your dream (I'm your dream)  
I'm your eyes (I'm your eyes)  
I'm your pain (I'm your pain)  
You know it's sad but true

Hate (hate)  
I'm your hate  
I'm your hate when you want love  
Pay (pay)  
Pay the price  
Pay, for nothing's fair

Hey (hey)  
I'm your life  
I'm the one who took you there  
Hey (hey)  
I'm your life  
And I no longer care

I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
Sad but true

I'm your truth, telling lies  
I'm your reason, alibis  
I'm inside, open your eyes  
I'm you

Sad but true

 **(The Song came To Ends)**

Jameson: Let Give A Big hand For Tomada!

*Pelope Cheer For Tomada, Sorrel hug Tomada and kiss a beak*

Sorrel: I'm Really love your song, I love you!

Tomada: I love you too Sorrel!

 **Well Done for my Best Friends ever Tomada, Make sure you Put PM or Review in there you want to pick The Music you like, See you in The Next Chapter Everyone!**


	3. Immortals by Fall Out Boyz

**Chapter 3: Immortals by Fall Out Boyz.**

Jameson: alright everybody, Please Welcome, one of The Great Story of All Time, Let Give it up For Alex The Owl!

*Alex The Owl came look All The Pelope Fans*

Alex : Thank you Everybody, Thank You, I Got My Music Call: Immortals By Fall Out Boyz!

Jameson: Alright, Let Put The Music For Alex The Owl!

 **(Immortals By Fall Out Boyz Start To Play)**

They say we are what we are,  
But we don't have to be,  
I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way,  
I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame,  
I'll be the guard dog of all your favorite dreams,

(Ooh)  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
(Ooh)  
I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long,  
And live with me forever now,  
Pull the blackout curtains down,  
Just not for long, for long,  
We could be immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals,

Sometimes the only pay off for having any faith,  
Is when it's tested again and again everyday,  
I'm still comparing your past to my future,  
It might be your wound but they're my sutures,  
(Ooh)  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
(Ooh)  
I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long,  
And live with me forever now,  
Pull the blackout curtains down,  
Just not for long, for long,  
We could be immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals,

(Immortals)  
And live with me forever now,  
And pull the blackout curtains down,

We could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long,  
We could be immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals  
Immor- immortals  
Immor- immortals  
(Immortals)

 **( The Music Came To Ends)**

Jameson: Way To Go Alex, You are The Best! *Give Alex a Hug*

Alex: Thank Jameson! *Alex Hug Back*

*Tomada came*

Tomada: Alex, Before you Go, Can I rub your Fluffy Belly?

Alex: Sure!

Tomada Rub Alex Fluffy Belly.

Tomada: I like your Fluffy Alex!

Alex: Thank You!

Alex: Thank you Fans, Beause The Owl Said So!

*Alex The Owl Left And Cheer For him*

 **Wow, That was A Awesome Music I ever Have, That was The Music From Big Hero 6, Make sure you Put PM or Reviews you can ask me to choose The Music, See you In The Next Chapter Everyone! :) :)**


	4. Godsmack I stand Along

Everybody cheer the music have finally made it the Return.

Jameson:"Hello Everyone, are you Ready To Rock And Roll Dude!!"

it made more cheer.

Jameson:"heehee yeah, sorry I have been gone for 2 year, anyway so let get the music Starting!!"

 **(Godsmack I stand Along Start to play)**

 **Now I've told you this once before**

 **You can't control me**

 **If you try to take me down you're gonna break**

 **I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me**

 **I'm picking you out of me**

 **You run away**

 **I stand alone**

 **Inside**

 **I stand alone**

 **You're always hiding behind your so called goddess**

 **So what you don't think that we can see your face**

 **Resurrected back before the final fallen**

 **Now they've arrest until I can make my own way**

 **I'm not afraid of fading**

 **I stand alone**

 **Feeling your sting down inside me**

 **I'm not dying for it**

 **I stand alone**

 **Everything that I believe is fading**

 **I stand alone**

 **Inside**

 **I stand alone**

 **And now its my time (now its my time)**

 **It's my time to dream (my time to dream)**

 **Dream of the sky (dream of the sky)**

 **Make me believe that this place is inplagued**

 **By the poison in me**

 **Help me decide if my fire will burn out**

 **Before you can breathe**

 **Breathe into me**

 **I stand alone**

 **Inside**

 **I stand alone**

 **Feeling your sting down inside me**

 **I'm not dying for it**

 **I stand alone**

 **Everything that I believe is fading**

 **I stand alone**

 **Inside**

 **I stand alone**

 **Inside**

 **I stand alone**

 **Inside**

 **I stand alone**

 **Inside.**

 **(Music have ends now)**

Jameson:"what do you think a Awesome Music Everyone, it is cool??"

Everybody made more cheer and made it Happy.

Jameson:" alright, I will find The Guest who will like the music so much." Jameson Smiles.

 **Wow, it been 2 year since I Was Gone, I can Finally make a Good Music, Put a Review and PM if you want to pick a music, I hope I will see you in a Next Chapter Dude. :) :) :)**


	5. Sing by Ed Sheeran

The Phoenix Music Show starting now.

Jameson:" hello, it time to Phoenix Music Show!!" Jameson smiles

.Everybody: "YAAAAAYYYA!!!" Everybody cheer for Jameson.

Jameson:'' Alright, I have a Guest To Join like to sing Call Sing By Sheeran, I want you to Please Welcome Lukhas The Spix Macaw!" Jameson like Lukhas to join The Music.

Lukhas:"Thank you Jameson and Thank you all of you Pelope!!" Lukhas smiles.

Everyone cheer at Lukhas, He going to start a sing right now.

 **(Sing by Ed Sheeran Start Play)**

Won't you let me know

Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh

Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh

If you love me

Come on, get involved

Feel it rushing through you

From your head to toe

Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh

Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh

Sing!

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Louder!

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Sing!

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

This love is a blaze

I saw flames from the side of the stage

And the fire brigade comes in a couple of days

Until then we got nothing to say and nothing to know

But something to drink and maybe something to smoke

Let it go until our roads are changed

Singing we found love in a local rave

No, I don't really know what I'm supposed to say

But I can just figure it out and hope and pray

I told her my name and said, "It's nice to meet ya."

Then she handed me a bottle of water filled with tequila.

I already know she's a keeper

Just from this one small act of kindness,

I'm in deep shit if anybody finds out

I'm meant to drive home but I've drunk all of it now, not

Sobering up we just sit on the couch

One thing led to another

Now she's kissing my mouth

I need you darling

Come on set the tone

If you feel you're falling

Won't you let me know

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh

If you love me

Come on, get involved

Feel it rushing through you

From your head to toe

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh

Sing!

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Louder!

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Sing!

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Can you feel it? All the guys in here don't even wanna dance

Can you feel it? All that I can hear is music from the back

Can you feel it? Found you hiding here so won't you take my hand darling

Before the beat kicks in again

Can you feel it?

Can you feel it?

Sing!

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh[x7])

I need you darling

Come on set the tone

If you feel you're falling

Won't you let me know

Louder!

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh

Sing!

If you love me come on get involved

Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe

Louder!

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh

Sing!

 **(The music ends now)**

Everyone cheer at Lukhas Because It Really like That Music

Jameson:"wow, That Pelope Really love you Luhas!" Jameson smiles.

Lukhas:"you welcome Dude Jameson, Thank you for let me join in!" Lukhas smiles

Jameson:"your welcome Lukhas!" Jameson smiles.

 **that was awesome Music Dude, like to thank to join the music is Lukhas The Spix Macaw, Make Sure you put PM and Review for me so you can like to put a music you want, see you next Chapter dude. :) :)**


	6. Warror by imagine dragon

The Phoenix Music show start now.

Jameson: "hello everyone, we have a Good Guest for my Good Best Friends ever, Let Give it up for Tomadahawk!!" Jameson smiles.

Everyone cheer because Tomada he here like music to choose.

Jameson:"alright my friends, what music would you like to pick?" Jameson asking Tomada.

Tomada:" I Have a Very Good Sing Call: warrior by imagine dragons!" Tomada ask Jameson.

Jameson:" alright Tomada, Go for it!" Jameson Smiles.

(warrior by imagine dragon start now)

As a child you would wait

And watch from far away.

But you always knew that you'd be the one

That work while they all play.

In youth you'd lay

Awake at night and scheme

Of all the things that you would change,

But it was just a dream!

Here we are, don't turn away now,

We are the warriors that built this town.

Here we are, don't turn away now,

We are the warriors that built this town

From dust.

Will come

When you'll have to rise

Above the best and prove yourself,

Your spirit never dies!

Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above,

But don't weep for me

'Cause this will be

The labor of my love

Here we are, don't turn away now,

We are the warriors that built this town.

Here we are, don't turn away now,

We are the warriors that built this town

From dust.

Here we are, don't turn away now,

We are the warriors that built this town.

Here we are, don't turn away now,

We are the warriors that built this town

From dust.

(The Music Ends Now)

Everybody cheer Tomada because it really happy now.

Jameson:" Good Job for you singing Tomada!" Jameson asking Tomada.

Tomada:"you welcome, it make me cry because everyone love me now!" Tomada tear.

Jameson:" Don't cry my friends, will you like have some ice cream!" Jameson ask Tomada.

Tomada:" Sure, sound like fun!" Tomada smiles give Jameson a hug.

Everyone: AWWWWWWW!" Everyone happy for seeing two Best friends ever.

Man, it make me crying for Having a Good Best Friends Tomada ever,awwww, anyway make sure you PM and Review Please, see you next chapter Dude. :) :) :) :)


	7. this is war by 30 seconds to mars

Jameson:"well you please stand up and welcome The Spix and Scarlet Hybrid Lin!" Jameson like Lin to come join a Phoenix music Show.

Lin came and everyone cheer.

Jameson:"Welcome To The Phoenix Music show Lin!" Jameson smile at Lin.

Lin:"Thank you Jameson, I'm really happy to be Join with you!" Lin smiles.

Jameson laugh:"your welcome, so show everyone what you Got!" Jameson asking Lin.

Lin:"sure Thing Jameson!" Lin smiles.

(This is War by 30 seconds to mars)

A warning to the people, the good and the evil

This is war

To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim

This is war

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie

And the moment to live and the moment to die

The moment to fight, the moment to fight,

To fight, to fight, to fight

To the right to the left

We will fight to the death

To the edge of the earth,

It's a brave new world from the last to the first

To the right, to the left,

We will fight to the death

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world

A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest

This is war

To the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah

This is war

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie

And the moment to live and the moment to die

The moment to fight, the moment to fight,

To fight, to fight, to fight

To the right, to the left,

We will fight to the death

To the edge of the earth,

It's a brave new world from the last to the first

To the right, to the left,

We will fight to the death

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world

I do believe in the light, raise your hands up to the sky

The fight is done, the war is won, lift your hands towards the sun

Towards the sun, (it's the moment of truth and the moment to lie

It's the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight)

Towards the sun,

Towards the sun, (it's the moment of truth and the moment to lie

It's the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight)

The war is won (to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight)

To the right, to the left,

We will fight to the death

To the edge of the earth,

It's a brave new world from the last to the first

To the right, to the left,

We will fight to the death

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world

A brave new world

The war is won

The war is won

A brave new world

(The Music Ends)

Everyone cheer at Lin.

Jameson: Very well done for your music Lin!" Jameson asking at Lin.

Lin smiles:"Thank you Jameson, I'm really join your music show so much!" Lin talked Jameson.

Jameson smiles:"Your welcome Lin, Give it up for Lin!" Jameson smiles and everyone cheer at lin.

That was a Good Music Alright, Thank for DeltaLatios64 to join a Music, Make sure PM or Review for me Please, see you in Next Chapter Dude! :) :) :)


	8. ashes of eden by breaking benjamin

Jameson:"will you please Get up and Please Welcome..Jimmy Macaw!" Jameson smiles.

"jimmy came up and everybody cheer for jimmy.

Jameson:"hello jimmy, welcome a music show!" Jameson Talked Jimmy.

Jimmy:"Thank you Jameson, I Really love your music because it awesome!" Jimmy smiles at Jameson.

Jameson:"wow, Thank you, I glad you like it...so, what music are you going to sing?" Jameson asking

Jimmy:" I'm going to sing call ashes of Eden by Breaking Benjamin!" Jimmy smiles.

Jameson:"alright, Go for it!" Jameson smiles.

(ashes of Eden by Breaking Benjamin Start Play)

Will the faithful be rewarded  
When we come to the end  
Will I miss the final warning  
From the lie that I have lived  
Is there anybody calling  
I can see the soul within  
And I am not worthy  
I am not worthy of this

Are you with me after all  
Why can't I hear you  
Are you with me through it all  
Then why can't I feel you  
Stay with me, don't let me go  
Because there's nothing left at all  
Stay with me, don't let me go  
Until the Ashes of Eden fall

Will the darkness fall upon me  
When the air is growing thin  
Will the light begin to pull me  
To its everlasting will  
I can hear the voices haunting  
There is nothing left to fear  
And I am still calling  
I am still calling to you

Are you with me after all  
Why can't I hear you  
Are you with me through it all  
Then why can't I feel you  
Stay with me, don't let me go  
Because there's nothing left at all  
Stay with me, don't let me go  
Until the Ashes of Eden fall

Why can't I hear you  
Stay with me, don't let me go  
Because there's nothing left at all  
Stay with me, don't let me go  
Until the Ashes of Eden fall  
Heaven above me, take my hand  
Shine until there's nothing left but you  
Heaven above me, take my hand

Shine until there's nothing left but you

(music ends now)

Everyone have been cheer Jimmy.

Jameson:" well done for your music Jimmy!" Jameson smiles.

Jimmy:" heehee Thank you Jameson, I'm really Good a sing!" Jimmy smiles.

Jameson:" Thank Jimmy, have fun!" Jameson smiles at Jimmy.

Jimmy:"your welcome, Bye Jameson!" Jimmy left the music show.

* * *

Very Good Music Jimmy, Thank you JimmyMacaw for Put a Review for me, Make sure you put PM or Review for me Please, see you Next Chapter Dude. :) :) :)


	9. Love to my Cobain

Jameson: "alright, I want you to stand up and we have the next music, it name is Choncho.

Choncho came and everyone cheer.

Jameson:"Hello, Welcome The Phoenix Music Show!" Jameson smiles.

Choncho:"Thank you Jameson, I'm glad I going to became I star!"Choncho.

Jameson:"wow, you really do want to bacame a star!" Jameson asking Choncho.

Choncho:"well yes Jameson, I will be a awesome star!" Choncho smiles.

Jameson:"That awesone, so anyway, what sing are you going to!" Jameson asking Choncho.

Choncho:"I'm going to sing call Love to my Cobain!" Choncho asking Jameson.

Jameson:"Alright, go for it!" Jameson let Choncho start a sing.

* * *

 **(Love to my Cobain start play)**

 _[Intro]_  
I want  
A love  
So good.  
So good that it'll make me sick.  
To touch,  
But I need it.  
You are the love to my Cobain,  
Blood to my blade.  
And you're no good for me baby, no good.  
You are the pin in my grenade, can't pull you away.  
And you're no good for me baby, no good.  
Give me kisses again.

 _[Verse 1]_  
Never going to quit my addiction.  
And I like it, keeps me so conflicted.  
And I like it even when you hate it,  
La da da...  
Take it up a notch I might need stitches.  
Keep it dirty just like Sid Vicious.  
I know you want to lick my delicious.  
Da da da...

 _[Chorus]_  
You are the love to my Cobain,  
Blood to my blade.  
And you're no good for me baby, no good.  
You are the pin in my grenade, can't pull you away.  
And you're no good for me baby, no good.  
Give me kisses again.  
You are the love to my Cobain-ain-ain-ain-ain!  
Kiss me again-gain-gain-gain-gain!  
You are the love to my Cobain-ain-ain-ain-ain!  
Give me kisses again-gain-gain-gain-gain!

 _[Verse 2]_  
Tie me up, don't need no restrictions.  
You can take it all with such conviction!  
I kind a wish that we could switch positions!  
La da da...  
Take it up a notch I might need stitches.  
Keep it dirty just like Sid Vicious.  
I know you want to lick my delicious.  
Da da da...

 _[Chorus]_  
You are the love to my Cobain,  
Blood to my blade.  
And you're no good for me baby, no good.  
You are the pin in my grenade, can't pull you away.  
And you're no good for me baby, no good.  
Give me kisses again.  
You are the love to my Cobain-ain-ain-ain-ain!  
Kiss me again-gain-gain-gain-gain!  
You are the love to my Cobain-ain-ain-ain-ain!  
Give me kisses again-ain-ain-ain-ain!

 _[Bridge]_  
I want  
A love  
So good.  
So good that it'll make me sick.  
To touch,  
But I need it.  
Don't tease or I'll bleed.  
Uh-oh.  
Don't tease or I'll bleed.  
Yeah.  
Don't tease or I'll bleed.  
Yeah.  
Don't tease or I'll,  
Don't tease or I'll,  
Don't tease or I'll bleed.

 _[Chorus]_  
You are the love to my Cobain,  
Blood to my blade.  
And you're no good for me baby, no good.  
You are the pin in my grenade, can't pull you away.  
And you're no good for me baby, no good.  
You are the love to my Cobain-ain-ain-ain-ain!  
Kiss me again-gain-gain-gain-gain!  
You are the love to my Cobain-ain-ain-ain-ain!

Give me kisses again-ain-ain-ain-ain!

 **(The music ends now)**

* * *

Everyone cheer Choncho he really like that music.

Jameson:"Wow, you really good that sing Choncho!" Jameson smiles at Choncho.

Choncho:"Thank Jameson, I'm really happy join that music so much." Choncho.

Jameson:"your welcome!" Jameson smiles Choncho

*Meanwhiles*

Maris The Dragon and Tiago watching Jameson talked to everyone.

Maris:"you know hardsome, Jameson he having a great host for a show!" Maris asking Tiago.

Tiago:"yeah, me too my Love, I wonder who going to be next?" Tiago smiles.

Maris:"well, we just have to wait find out in stand!" Maris smiles at Tiago.

* * *

 **Wow, Good music Choncho, I want to Thank Penguin557 For PM for me, make sure you Review and PM Please, see you next chapter Dude. :) :) :)**


	10. Carry Me Back Home

Jameson: "alright dude, it time for the next music Member, it name is Angelo." Jameson smiles.

Angelo came up in the Music show.

Angelo:"Thank Jameson, I can believe I join a awesome Music Jameson!" Angelo smiles at Jameson

Jameson:"your welcome, so what music are you going to sing?" Jameson asking Angelo.

Angelo:"this music I'm going to sing call Carry Me Back Home by Blues Saraceno!" Angelo smiles.

Jameson:"alright, show what you got!" Jameson smiles.

Angelo:" Thank Jameson!" Angelo going to sing right now.

* * *

 **(Carry Me Back Home by Blues Saraceno start Play)**

Farewell my love

We'll be together soon

I'm resting with the angels

They'll carry me to you

Realize my dear

We'll see each other soon

We'll meet up in the heavens

I'll wait alone for you

Oh! I hear them say

The angels are calling me back home

Good night, my dear

Bestill your worried heart

Keep me in your prayers

We'll never be apart!

Take heed, sweet love

You'll never be alone

I'm watching from the heavens

To keep you safe from harm

Oh! I hear them say

The angels call to me!

And when their trumpets play

The angels will carry me back home!

Oh! I hear them say

The angels call to me!

And when their trumpets play

The angels will carry me back home!

 **(The music ends now)**

* * *

Everyone cheer at Angelo because it was a awesome music

Jameson:" well done for your music Angelo, I really love your music so much!" Jameson smiles at Angelo.

Angelo:" Thank Jameson, I really good that sing!" Angelo laugh.

Jameson:"heehee yeah good one dude!" Jameson laugh.

*Backstage*

Maris Dragon and Tiago watched Angelo.

Maris:"wow Tiago, Angelo really good for this!" Maris asking Tiago.

Tiago:"Yeah, you right Maris, it alway Happened!" Tiago smiles.

Angelo walking in the Backstage.

Maris:"Good Show Angelo!" Maris asking Angelo.

Tiago:" Yeah, Maris right, you really are a good sing!" Tiago smiles.

Angelo:" Thank you guy, I have to go now, Bye!" Angelo left.

Maris and Tiago:"Bye!" Maris and Tiago ward at Angelo.

* * *

 **That was a Awesome music all right, Thank you for Marco The Hawk For Put me A Review, make sure you put PM or Review for me Please, see you next chapter dude! :) :) :) :)**


End file.
